King's Gift
by wajag
Summary: HLDR/Relic Hunter Xover, How Methos got the Ivanhoe


Disclaimers: This is a Highlander and Relic Hunter cross over.  
  
Highlander and Relic Hunter characters and concepts don't belong to me.  
  
This is a work of fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes and as such, the universe moves to my convenience. The Ivanhoe and Excalibur are from different centuries (Thanks Rachel) so be advised all ye sword experts and fanciers, my imagination has the ability to bend time and space to suit my universe (mad scientist type laugh heehee).  
  
The Idea for this story came from the Highlander Catalog Methos Collection where there was a short blip about the Excalibur Sword. No money being made, but if you want to spend some money, feel free to buy the swords from the Highlander Collections! (How's that for a sales plug, am I forgiven for building on your idea yet? Heehee)  
  
Trinity College  
Dr. Sydney Fox read her notes as she hurried through the halls of Trinity College on her way to the lecture auditorium. She was closely followed by Nigel Bailey her Teacher's Assistant. Nigel was more than just her TA, he was also her friend and a companion on Relic hunts like the one they had just returned from. Sydney was looking for a sword. Not just any sword, but a gift from a King to a loyal friend. They had been given a lead by one of Sydney's contacts and spent the weekend in South Wales.   
  
Their weekend search had resulted in a 6th century letter listing the materials and jewels that would adorn the finished sword, and referencing an artist's drawing of the sword. When translated, they hoped the letter would give them more clues to the location of the drawing or better yet, the sword itself. They had been so excited about their find, that they had left Wales later than they had planned. As a result, Sydney and Nigel were rushing to make it back in time for this lecture. Nigel quietly carried the laptop and projector that Sydney would use in her lecture. He knew Sydney well enough by now, not to distract her with conversation while she refreshed her memory with the details of her presentation.  
  
Arriving at the auditorium, Nigel quickly set up the laptop and projector giving Sydney more time to review her notes. Shortly after, the auditorium began to fill with students. Nigel set down the projector remote and went to stand beside the auditorium lights waiting for Sydney to begin. When the group had settled in, Sydney called for their attention and began. Sydney's lecture today was on historical finds that were the result of researching and documenting legends. Sydney nodded to Nigel and he turned off the lights and moved to the side of the podium and operated the projector as Sydney talked.  
  
Sydney talked for two hours about legendary locations, people and relics that had been discovered or proven to actually exist based upon tapestries, songs and legends. Sydney finally wrapped up with the legend of Excalibur, the sword in the stone.  
  
"We may never find Excalibur since legend had it being thrown back into the lake from whence it came. But there are other swords no less legendary that would support the one time existence of Excalibur. It's been documented that Arthur commissioned a magnificent sword for a loyal friend who had assisted in his ascension to the throne. The sword has never been found but very recently (she said with a smile to Nigel) evidence has been found that confirms that the sword was commissioned and even described it." Sydney cleared her throat and read, "A meticulously wrought blade with a master crafted, hand-forged blade, precious gem stone pommel and steel woven hilt, fierce symbolism of dueling lions on a gold hilt. If this sword were found, it could be what we need to prove that this part of King Arthur legend were true."  
  
Smiling at the memory of their recent discovery, Sydney finished the lecture. "With clues found through research, it is hoped that the sword will be found and date it to the correct century. This will go a long ways towards proving one of the most exciting stories of medieval times was not merely a legend."  
  
Nigel flicked on the lights and returned to Sydney. He quietly returned the laptop and projector to their cases and waited while Sydney talked to the students that had questions.  
  
Standing in line to talk to Dr. Fox, Lamont Banks tried to convince himself that he wasn't being ridiculous. He'd seen such a sword before. He'd been told it was very old and very valuable, priceless in fact, but how could it be THAT sword? Before he could talk himself out of the line, it was his turn.  
  
"I've seen that sword." He blurted out before his courage could leave him.  
  
"What sword?" Sydney asked not following his train of thought.  
  
"The sword of gold with the lions on the hilt. It had green stones on the handle. My friend Richie told me it was real gold and stuff."  
  
Sydney heard him mention the green stones and focused all of her attention on this nervous, young man. She had never mentioned the color of the gems in the hilt. "Come with me." Sydney pulled the student behind her as she left the auditorium. Nigel waved off the rest of the students with a shouted, "That's all for now, you can make an appointment with Dr. Fox's secretary if you still need to talk to her." Wanting to know why Sydney had left in such a hurry, Nigel rushed to catch up to them.   
  
Luckily for him, Sydney had just pulled the student to a quiet alcove and stopped. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lamont Banks, I'm a first year." He said nervously wondering if he was making a fool of himself.  
  
"Okay Lamont, start over and tell me about this sword." Sydney urged.  
  
"I saw the sword you mentioned. Well, I think I did..."Lamont said when he saw Nigel's doubtful expression.  
  
"Go on." Sydney said with a silencing look at Nigel.  
  
"I'm from the west coast, Seacouver Washington. I had a friend that worked at a Dojo over there. I spent a lot of time hanging out, learning martial arts and stuff. My friend Richie was really big into it, really good at it too. But his boss was even better. His boss was into the sword fighting and stuff. He had this beautiful katana blade with a dragon on it. It was made of ivory or something."  
  
"I wasn't talking about a katana." Sydney said starting to lose her enthusiasm for a clue.  
  
"I was getting to that. Richie's boss had the katana, but the guy he sparred with had a big blade. That one was like the one you described. I asked Richie about the swords, he said the katana was over two hundred years old but the big one was older than that."  
  
"Tell me about the big sword." Sydney pushed getting really excited now.  
  
"I only got a good look at it when the guy rested it on his shoulder after they'd sparred. Damn he was good! I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley."  
  
"The sword..." Sydney urged.  
  
"Oh right. It was about four feet long with a kind of groove in the center of the blade. Really strong steel by the way they were whacking away at each other. The handle was short with only enough room for one hand and a half; it wasn't long like the katana. Richie's boss could put both his hands on the katana handle. Anyway, when the guy rested the gold sword on his shoulder, I could see the cross piece had two lions facing each other and there was a crest or something in the center of the lions. The handle had a criss-cross pattern on it, with squares or diamonds or something in the pattern to give the handle some grip, and the end of it had a green stone in the end. I couldn't tell if there was a stone on each side, the guy didn't give me too long to look at it. When he noticed me looking at it, he did this cool swish thing and moved it to his side and out of sight. He and the other guy went upstairs. That's when I asked Richie about the swords and he told me how old they were."  
  
Sydney listened nodding when he confirmed some of the details that had been in the letter she and Nigel had just found. "Could you tell me the name of the guy with the sword?"  
  
"No, I never heard it, Richie called him R.O.G."  
  
"R.O.G?" Nigel asked wondering what that could possibly stand for.  
  
"Real Old Guy, but he was only in his thirties if that. Richie thought it was pretty funny. I never heard him say it to the guys face though. I remember Richie's boss' name was MacLeod. He was from Scotland or something. The R.O.G guy had an accent, he sounded English or something."  
  
"Can you give me an address for the Dojo?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Not the address, but I could give you directions. Do you think it might be the sword you're looking for?" Lamont asked feeling less ridiculous than he had originally.  
  
"I don't know, but that's why we do research." Sydney said smiling.  
  
*****  
Sydney and Nigel had spent the rest of the week translating the letter that they'd found. Nigel could have read it quickly, but they wanted to make sure they had every nuance correct before they followed any leads it gave them. The envelope was addressed to a Sword Master Broslin with an Abbey as the place where the letter was to be delivered. Making plans to fly to Europe and visit the still active Abbey that weekend, Sydney and Nigel prepared to follow up on their next clue. Until the weekend arrived, they began the search for a MacLeod in Seacouver, owning a Dojo.  
  
That weekend, they stood in the Abbey and waited for someone to meet them. A slender, balding priest in robes joined them and introduced himself as Father Edward. He escorted them to his office.  
  
"Brother Alfred tells me you're interested in something from our collection?"  
  
Sydney nodded. Pulling out the envelope and letter, she showed them to him. "We're looking for a drawing that was sent with this letter. The address given is the Abbey. The letter was at an estate sale we attended last weekend."  
  
Father Edward read the letter and looked at them. "I believe I know which one you're talking about. But you understand that I can't give you the drawing. It's quite valuable and part of the church's antiquities."  
  
"May we see it?" Sydney asked disappointed but not surprised.  
  
Father Edward nodded and asking them to wait, left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a long, intricately carved box. Setting it on his desk he gestured them over. Opening the box he carefully removed a rolled parchment and gently spread it out on his desk. It measured roughly 16x24 inches and showed the detail of a magnificent sword.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"Yes isn't it." Father Edward said.   
  
"What can you tell us about it? How did it come to the Abbey?" Sydney asked still admiring the detailed drawing.  
  
"It was given to a Father Francis around the end of the 6th century. For a man of God he was quite an admirer of swords. Father Francis was the friend of a Master Sword Smith nearby. I believe they spent many hours playing chess in the winter evenings. This Master Smith had been commissioned by the King himself to make this fine sword for a man to be knighted. When the sword was completed and delivered, the Smith gave Father Francis the drawing for his collection."  
  
"Do you know who the sword was given to?" Sydney asked hopeful.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't recall Father Francis ever writing that in his journals. He did write that a year or so later he had the opportunity to see the sword itself. He mainly talked on and on about the beauty and craftsmanship of the sword. The owner he merely mentions as a fine young man with a skill equal to such a fine blade. No wait, he did mention a name Pierce, I remember because he thought it funny since a sword like the Ivanhoe was primarily a slashing blade not a piercing blade." Father Edward chuckled. "A bit of Abbey humor."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Would it be possible for us to scan the drawing and Father Francis' journals?"  
  
Father Edward looked at her as if appraising her character. "It's not normally done, but I don't see why not." He said when he'd made up his mind. "What are you looking for?"  
  
Sydney excitedly said, "We think we may have found the sword. We want any evidence we can find on it to help prove or disprove it."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful. I'd like to see it if you do find it. This drawing has been a part of the Abbey for centuries. I'd love to hear the rest of the story and actually see how it turned out. It is quite beautiful, for a sword that is."  
  
It only took Sydney and Nigel an hour to scan the drawing and Father Francis' journals that referenced the sword and drawing. The next day they went to the local museum where some examples and records of the Master Sword Smith were displayed. They spent the day looking for a record of the Ivanhoe.   
  
Late in the afternoon Nigel excitedly called to Sydney. "I've found it!"  
  
When Sydney hurried over he continued, "It's noted that King Arthur commissioned it, and here's some specifics about the design. He wrote that the King himself came by to inspect it before it was completed. It was delivered to the King several months later by a special courier."   
  
"That's what we needed. The letter sent us to the Abbey where we found the drawing, the Master Smith's records collaborate the letter and the drawing, and all we need now is the sword."  
  
Enthusiastic about their hopes of finding the sword, they were soon on their way back to the States. Back at Trinity College, Lamont confirmed the drawing matched the sword he had seen in Seacouver.  
  
*****  
When they arrived at Sydney's office, Karen jumped up with excitement. "I think I found him and is he a hunk!"  
  
"Found who?" Nigel asked just a little jealous at whoever had gotten their beautiful secretary all excited.  
  
"MacLeod in Seacouver. His name is Duncan MacLeod. He owns a Martial Arts Dojo but before that he owned an Antique store dealing in, get this, rare and valuable swords among other things. He seems pretty reputable and is pretty recognized in the field. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. I even found up a picture of him." Karen said turning around a photograph she had been staring at when they came into the room.  
  
Sydney looked at the photo and could see immediately why MacLeod had impressed Karen. He had dark hair; dark piercing eyes, altogether a handsome man.  
  
"Can I go with you on this one Sydney...Please? He's rich, gorgeous, and single!"  
  
Sydney scowled at Karen and took the picture and the folder that Karen had in her hand. "This is just business."   
  
Karen pouted and sat unhappily in her chair. "Nigel just won't appreciate him like I would."  
  
Nigel gave her a confused look. "I should hope not!"  
  
"What do you think?" Nigel asked.  
  
"He has the background and contacts. He could have it or know who does. It's worth a trip." Sydney said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Later that week, Sydney and Nigel were on a flight headed towards Seacouver.  
  
*****  
Duncan felt an Immortal buzz and looked towards the door of Joe's bar. The bar wasn't open for the day yet, so that probably meant the Immortal was a friend. He relaxed when he recognized Methos.  
  
"Hey Methos." He said greeting his friend. Joe heard him and looked up. He greeted the ancient Immortal and slid a draft beer towards him.  
  
"What brings you by Methos? This is kind of early for you to be out and about." Duncan asked.  
  
"Actually I was just coming back from my Antiquities dealer. I sent him to England to buy something from an estate sale in Wales but the twit didn't get there fast enough. Someone else bought it up. Now I've got to hunt down the buyer and probably pay more than I want to get it back." Methos grumbled.  
  
"What were you trying to buy?" Joe asked.   
  
Duncan grinned, "Let me guess, one of your 'things' surfaced."  
  
Methos gave Duncan a dirty look. "Yes, one of my 'things'. A letter and drawing I would rather not have displayed in a Museum. As a matter of fact it was the commission for the Ivanhoe."  
  
Duncan looked up at Methos in alarm. "Your Ivanhoe?"  
  
Methos nodded, "I'd rather not have its picture plastered all over some Museum brochure for someone to recognize. I'd have to change blades."  
  
Duncan nodded knowing the danger that would be. An Immortal practiced with a particular sword until it became a part of him. Changing swords always induced an element of risk into an already dangerous Game.  
  
"You never told me how you got the Ivanhoe. Did you have it made?" Joe asked with Watcher curiosity.  
  
Methos stared at Joe deciding if he wanted to tell him. Mentally shrugging Methos gave in - they wouldn't believe him anyway. "Actually it was a gift from a friend named Art." Now that he had the attention of both Joe and MacLeod, Methos continued. "I'd met Art in a village pub. Having several things in common, we ate dinner and shared several pints until the early hours of the morning. All night long, Art had been carrying on about this sword he'd seen. He was determined to get it, but the catch was, you had to pass a test of strength before you could have it."  
  
"Art had talked up this sword so much, that I went with him to see it. It was on display where everyone could see it and test their strength on it. We watched several huge men try and lift the sword but it wouldn't budge. Art was a slight man, but very determined. I went up with him to bolster his courage a bit. He hesitated and to help him make up his mind, I stepped up to the sword and took it in my hands and pulled. There was something in the metal that reacted to my Quickening. I felt a shock go down my arms and into the sword. I could see that it had released itself from the granite block it was in. Seeing what had happened, I grabbed young Art and put his hands around the handle. Telling him to buck up and give it a try. He pulled, and the loosened sword came out in a single, smooth pull."  
  
"It made quite a ruckus in the village I can tell you. It was pretty entertaining to see the fuss they made over young Art. It took him a couple of days to figure out that I'd loosened it. He tried to give it back to me but I didn't want it. It was too famous for me to carry around and the damn thing glowed whenever I held it. A couple of years later he commissioned the Ivanhoe for me as a gift. Gave it to me in this long and drawn out ceremony. He even knighted me. That was my third no, my fourth knighthood. Its hard to keep them straight."  
  
Joe and Duncan were silent as they absorbed the story Methos had told them. Finally Joe said disbelieving, "Are you telling me you pulled the sword out of the stone for King Arthur?"  
  
"Well I didn't actually pull it out, I just loosened it for him. I sure as hell didn't want to be King! My little joke on the English, though Art did make a pretty good King."  
*****  
On the flight to Seacouver, Sydney studied the folder Karen had created on Duncan MacLeod. He'd alternated living in Paris and Seacouver. He'd been operating the Dojo for several years but had operated an antique store for years before that. Several dealers and Museums considered Duncan MacLeod a knowledgeable resource on antique weapons. She stared at the picture of Duncan MacLeod and smiled. Karen was right he was gorgeous.  
  
*****  
Duncan was almost done with his Kata when he noticed the strangers arrive. The young man looked quiet and unassuming, clearly nervous about being there. The woman seemed interested and confident. She was very attractive, exotic with dark hair, skin and eyes. With a glance Duncan could tell that she was athletic. Her stance indicated that she could easily respond to a threat.  
  
He finished his Kata and grabbed a towel before walking over to them. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You must be Duncan MacLeod." At his nod she continued. "I'm Dr. Sydney Fox. I teach Ancient Studies at Trinity College. This is my TA Nigel Bailey. We were given your name and were hoping you could help us."  
  
After shaking their hands he said, "why don't we go into my office?" As he led them across the Dojo, he collected an ivory handled dragonhead Katana. Sydney noticed at once that he treated it as an extension of himself. It was obviously the Katana that Lamont had mentioned.  
  
"That's a beautiful Katana." Sydney said trying to determine it's age by the carvings.  
  
"1700 Century Japanese." MacLeod said as he turned to face them in his office. He sat at his desk and laid the katana on the desk close to him.  
  
Sensing that she was not going to get any more on the katana, Sydney got to the point of their visit. "I was given your name as a resource for rare and unusual swords. I'm trying to find one and hoped you could help us track it down. I believe you know the owner." Sydney pulled a copy of the Ivanhoe drawing out of her pocket and put it on the desk in front of MacLeod.  
  
Duncan recognized the sword instantly. He pulled the drawing closer and studied it as if he didn't know it. The Ivanhoe was a magnificent blade he thought. "What do you want with an Ivanhoe?"  
  
"Not any Ivanhoe, this Ivanhoe. This sword was a gift from King Arthur to a Knight named Pierce. We've found a letter that describes it, a drawing that shows it, and a journal that says who it went to. But no one's ever found the sword itself."  
  
"And why do you want the sword?" Duncan asked surprised that Methos' story had just been verified. But there wasn't any way he was going to point anyone towards Methos!  
  
"We want to confirm its existence so we can offer support of the legend of King Arthur and Excalibur. There are several excellent Museums that would offer to display it."  
  
Before he could reply to that, Duncan felt the buzz of another Immortal. He looked towards the door and recognized Methos walking in.   
  
Methos hesitated at the sight of the strangers in the office with MacLeod. He quickly glanced around to make sure there was only the two of them before continuing towards the office. When he reached the doorway of the office, his attention was drawn to the dark haired beauty facing MacLeod. She exuded an energy that instantly drew his attention and when she turned his way, her dark and sparkling eyes both challenged and teased him.  
  
Seeing that something had captured MacLeod's attention, Sydney turned to see a tall man walking into the office. He was handsome in a different way than the dark, gorgeous MacLeod. At first she could only see his eyes. His eyes caught and held her attention, speaking to her soul of knowledge, courage and spirit.  
  
He smiled at her before dropping his eyes to see what the others had been looking at. 'Damn!' He thought seeing the drawing of the Ivanhoe on the desk. Pulling his long coat closed and keeping his back to the strangers, he raised an eyebrow at MacLeod. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
When his eyes broke contact with hers, she continued to stare at him. His hazel eyes darkened and something passed over his face when he saw the drawing of the sword. He recognized it!  
  
MacLeod looked towards the two across from him. "Adam Pierson, meet Dr. Sydney Fox and her assistant Nigel Bailey. They're looking for a sword from King Arthur's day."  
  
The tall man identified as Adam Pierson laughed. "Aren't we all? What brings you to Seacouver, we're a little off the path of treasure seekers and a long way from Camelot."  
  
His laugh sent pleasant shivers up her spine. It took several seconds for her brain to register that he spoke with an English accent. Lamont had described the owner of the sword as having an English accent. Excited by the possibility that he was the owner of the sword they were seeking, Syndey composed her face and said, "We're looking for a sword. We found a letter describing this sword that led us to an Abbey in Wales; the Abbey had the drawing that had originally been sent with the letter. We found the Master Smith's records that confirmed the letter and the drawing. Based on this drawing, we have an eye-witness that says this sword was in this very Dojo less than a year ago."  
  
Adam Pierson smirked and replied, "carried by a leprechaun no doubt. Your logic is a little presumptive Doctor. What exactly are your qualifications?"   
  
"Ancient Studies. I teach at Trinity College." Sydney said pleasure turning into irritation as this man questioned her conclusions.  
  
"Trinity College is pretty well thought of." Adam Pierson said implying that something had gone wrong if she worked there. "I've taught Ancient Studies myself, at Seacouver University and before that, at the Sorbonne. Tell me, did I miss seeing Excalibur on the walls?" He said gesturing around the Dojo.  
  
Glaring at the man, Sydney said coldly, "Come on Nigel, we won't get any answers here." She turned and stalked out of the Dojo, followed closely by Nigel.  
  
MacLeod glared at Methos. "That was rude, all you had to say was No."  
  
Methos sprawled into the chair across from MacLeod's desk. "I liked her."   
  
*****  
Still seeing Pierson's penetrating eyes in her mind, Sydney slammed the door of the rental car as she got in. Nigel closed his door more quietly. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
"They're hiding something. They were trying too hard to run us off." Sydney said with a contemplative look on her face.   
  
"It seemed like a dead end to me." Nigel said.  
  
Forcing her mind from Pierson's eyes, Sydney said, "Lamont said the owner of the Ivanhoe had an English accent."  
  
Nigel nodded and looked at Sydney with the awareness of where she was going with this. "As did our very rude Mr. Pierson."  
  
"I think we'll go back to the hotel and run a check on Mr. Pierson. I think we hit a little close to home."  
  
******  
"You liked her?" Duncan asked disbelieving.  
  
"She's spunky." Methos grinned. "I've heard of her before. She's a rather well known Relic Hunter. Doesn't move in the stuffy academic circles I did. But she knows her stuff. The problem is, she doesn't give up and she's good enough that she ended up here."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Duncan asked quietly.  
  
"I'll send her off on a false trail. It won't distract her for long but it will give me a little more time to come up with something better."  
  
Methos' distraction turned out to be one of several replicas of the Ivanhoe he had commissioned a few hundred years ago. He explained that you never knew when you had to pull a sword out of the blue. Using his antiquities dealer, he sent the replica off to auction. Duncan was responsible for getting the auction information to Dr. Sydney Fox. Hanging up the phone after talking to Sydney about the auction, Duncan turned to Methos. "Do you think it will distract her?"  
  
"Not really. It's more a test of her determination."   
  
*****  
Sydney hung up the phone and stared into space. Nigel was anxious to hear what the phone call was about. "Well? I heard you say that the sword was up for auction?"  
  
"Yeah, MacLeod said he checked with his contacts. Came up with a sword matching our drawing up for sale in London." Turning to look at Nigel, Sydney said, "It's just a little too convenient. Get on the computer and pull up the auction. They might have a picture."  
  
After they had checked the auction site and seen a sword that looked just like the King's Gift, Sydney wasn't ready to believe it. "You go and check it out Nigel. Make sure the sword is dated and appraised. I'm going to stay and keep an eye on the Dojo. Their sudden helpfulness is just a little too convenient."  
  
*****  
Duncan was very surprised when Methos showed up the next day for their sparring practice and pulled out the Ivanhoe. Seeing the look of surprise, Methos explained. "Its another replica. Nothing like flooding the market with fakes. The trouble is, they feel like fakes, just don't have the balance that the Ivanhoe has."   
  
Hearing that made MacLeod nervous about Methos' safety. "Don't get into any sword fights." Duncan cautioned.  
  
"You know me." Methos said with a grin.  
  
Sydney was watching the Dojo when she saw Adam Pierson enter. In a short time she could see outlines of men sparring in the windows. She got out of the car and snuck closer to the windows. Looking in she saw Duncan MacLeod sparring with the katana blade and Adam Pierson sparring with an Ivanhoe suspiciously looking like the missing gift. Did they think she was stupid? She wondered getting angry.   
  
Putting aside her common sense, she barged into the Dojo. "I knew you were lying!"  
  
Methos and MacLeod stopped their sparring when Sydney burst into the room. Moving into a relaxed position with the replica on his shoulder, Methos laughed. "And I knew you wouldn't give up." He casually tossed her the sword he held. She caught it and by his attitude knew it was a fake. "It's a replica?"  
  
Methos nodded to confirm her question. Duncan was very surprised when Methos continued. "The real one is locked away safe and sound."  
  
"But why? It's a historic treasure." Sydney asked confused and embarrassed.  
  
"Exactly why it's locked up. It's been in my family since Arthur gave it to Sir Pierce. Displaying it would bring too much attention to the sword and my family. Attention we've never wanted."  
  
"But it would prove so many things."  
  
"Why do they need to be proven? It won't change history and it didn't teach any lessons." Adam said quietly and firmly.  
  
Sydney knew from Adam's tone of voice and the look in his eyes that he was serious about not exposing the sword. "Can you tell me about it? If I never reveal my source?"  
  
Methos nodded. "If you swear never to discuss it, I'll show you the sword. And my name or my family must never be revealed."  
  
Duncan was surprised at Methos' offer. That was pretty opened minded for him! Sydney agreed to Methos' conditions, as Duncan knew she would. Wanting to hear what Methos would tell her, Duncan offered to host the sword showing later that evening. Knowing that Joe would never forgive him if he wasn't included, Duncan made that a condition to his offer. Methos agreed and Sydney left with a "see you tonight."  
  
Duncan stared at Methos. "What are you up to?"  
  
With a mischievous grin, Methos said, "I told you I liked her." With that, he headed for the shower.  
  
*****  
That evening, Duncan, Joe and Sydney were sitting around the loft getting the introductions out of the way. Sydney brought the conversation around to Adam Pierson.  
  
"Why isn't he teaching at the University anymore? I checked on his credentials, his resume' reads like the who's who of Ancient Studies. He could work at any University or Museum he wanted to."  
  
Joe and Duncan looked at each other. Thinking that she needed some kind of explanation, Joe finally said, "A few years ago he had a very disturbed student stalk him. An accomplice killed her after he was taken captive. He needed a change after that. He just hasn't been ready to go back." (See my story Silent Footsteps)  
  
Duncan looked up when he felt an Immortal buzz. Then the elevator started up. "That must be Adam." Duncan said and got up to get Methos a beer.   
  
Adam lifted the elevator gate when the elevator stopped. He carried a very large duffle bag off the elevator and into the loft. Seeing Duncan with a beer in his hand he smiled. He put the duffle bag on the large marble coffee table that Duncan had in the center of the sitting area. Shrugging off his long coat, he took the beer and sprawled on an empty chair. Joe glared at him, "You're not here to take a nap, get on with the show and tell!"  
  
Methos laughed saying, "You're no fun Joe." Taking a drink of his beer before setting it down, he leaned over to the bag and opened the end. "I brought along a few extra things I thought you'd be interested in seeing." Everyone leaned closer in anticipation. Seeing their intense interest Methos paused to draw out the moment. "But first, a promise that this won't go any further than this room. You too Joe." Methos said staring at each of them in turn. "Sydney looked in surprise at Joe; She had assumed that Joe was a close friend and knew what Adam's secrets were.  
  
That knowledge made this offer of Adam's that much more significant. Sydney readily agreed knowing that she was being offered a very rare experience. Joe agreed somewhat more reluctantly but Methos knew they were both people of integrity and would keep their word.  
  
Nodding, Methos reached into the bag and pulled out a bundle. Slowly he unwrapped the linen bundle and set an ornate breast and backplate onto the table. Reaching back into the duffle he pulled out another bundle that revealed a helm with skulls on the hinges. Duncan looked at him with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
Methos shrugged knowing what Duncan was reacting to. "It was a habit, what can I say?" Joe finally noticed what they were talking about. He chuckled. Sydney was too busy staring at the treasures on the table in front of her to notice what they were talking about.   
  
Next Methos pulled out a long box obviously containing a sword. Sydney sat up excitedly. He rotated the box and slowly opened it to reveal the Ivanhoe. Sydney leaned forward with her eyes wide. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"And one of a kind. Its balance is perfect. The breastplate and helm belonged to Sir Pierce too."  
  
"May I?" Sydney asked indicating she wished to touch the items. Methos nodded. Sydney picked up the sword carefully. Joe reached for the helm and tried to picture Methos in it.  
  
"It's been used." Sydney said surprised.  
  
"The stories this sword could tell." Methos said grinning.  
  
Joe nodded with a smile. It would fill a library he was willing to bet!  
  
"Can you tell me why King Arthur commissioned this sword for Sir Pierce? He didn't do that for the other knights."  
  
"Sir Pierce and King Arthur had been friends before Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone. They remained friends until Arthur died."  
  
"Was Excalibur real?" At Adam's nod she continued, "How do you know?"  
  
"I know." He said mysteriously.   
  
Sydney left that one alone. Still confused about Sir Pierce she asked, "Why isn't Sir Pierce in more of the history? He appears on the Knights lists but he's not mentioned in the stories."  
  
"Sir Pierce loathed attention. Arthur was respecting the wishes of a friend." Methos said solemnly looking at Sydney.  
  
Joe knew that there was more to the story but Sydney didn't know about Immortals so that would have to wait for another day. "What else do you have in the bag?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos pulled out more wrapped bundles and laid another smaller helm and breastplate on the table. They were exquisite workmanship but less ornate. Lastly he pulled another sword box out. With a hand casually holding the sword box closed, he pointed to the last two items. "King Arthur's everyday helm and breastplate."  
  
The three looked at him in shock. "Really?" Duncan asked and picked up the helm. Sydney ran her fingers over the breastplate reverently. "They don't have anything of his in any Museum!"  
  
"He wouldn't have liked it. Lastly..." Methos said getting their attention, he opened the sword box.  
  
Inside lay a much plainer sword than the Ivanhoe. Its ornamentation consisted of some intricate detailing on the crested pommel; some flourishes on the cross and a beautifully etched the blade. "Excalibur."  
  
The room was dead silent. Sydney spoke first. "It was suppose to be lost in the lake!"  
  
"Arthur gave it to Sir Pierce." Methos said. "Long before he died. It was a well kept secret since the sword was suppose to be the sign of the King."  
  
"How do you know this is really Excalibur?" Sydney challenged.  
  
"I can't reveal my source." Methos said flatly. Changing the subject, he began to tell stories in the third person of Arthur and Pierce's adventures in Camelot. In the early hours of the morning, when everyone was getting tired and winding down, Sydney excused herself to go and write some of this down. Before leaving she said, "Can I talk to you again about this? You're secrets are safe with me." Knowing she meant what she said, Methos agreed.  
  
After Sydney had gone out the back way, Methos grabbed another beer from the refrigerator and sat back down.  
  
Duncan asked, "Is that really Excalibur?"  
  
"Lets see..." Methos said and in a flash, he'd pulled the sword out of the box and drove it through Duncan's marble table halfway up the blade.  
  
"My table!" MacLeod shouted angrily. He stood and tried to draw the sword out. He looked at Methos and tried it again. The sword wouldn't budge.   
  
Methos smirked. "I wondered what it would do for another Immortal. I'm disappointed."  
  
Joe reached over and pulled on the sword. It didn't budge for him either. Duncan looked over at Methos and grumbled, "I don't want a sword sticking out of my coffee table!"  
  
Methos chuckled. Taking the handle, he gently and easily pulled the sword out of the table. As he held it in his hand it began to glow. He closed his eyes as the glow slowly moved up his arm until his whole body was engulfed. He stood there a moment, seemingly frozen in time. Opening his eyes finally, he put the sword into the box. When his hand left the sword, the glow abruptly disappeared. "Damn thing does that every time I touch it." Methos said with a shake of his head.  
  
Joe and Duncan stared at him unable to speak. Finally Duncan asked, "Did you do that with your Quickening?"  
  
"Not on purpose. It's done that from the first time I touched it. I can't get it to stop believe me, Arthur and I tried. It even does that through gloves. It was just cold metal in Arthur's hands. He gave it to me in secret; I guess it was his way of keeping it safe. He knew I was Immortal but he never knew my real name. Another Immortal has never touched it, I had no idea how it would react."  
  
Duncan was flattered that Methos trusted him that much. He reached out and touched the sword again. When nothing happened, he picked it up and held it. After a few moments he said, "Nothing. No tingle, no glow, nothing." Putting the sword back, he asked, "what do you think it means?"  
  
"I have no idea." Methos said finishing off his beer. "It does more but..." Joe thought for just a second that Methos looked scared. But his face quickly went blank again.  
  
Wrapping up the armor again, Methos packed the sword boxes into the duffle bag and put the armor in after it. Putting on the coat he'd slipped off when he had first sat down, Methos grabbed the duffle bag and headed for the door. "Night guys. Nothing in the chronicles Joe." Not waiting for a response, he stepped into the elevator and keeping his back to them, pushed the Down button.  
  
Duncan and Joe exchanged looks. Duncan finally spoke. "He's the one Joe. He doesn't want to see it, but every instinct in me knows it. Something inside of me tells me I have to protect him, that compels me to seek him out no matter how mad he makes me."   
  
Joe looked at the elevator before looking back at Duncan. "If he thought that for one minute, he'd make sure that it never got close to being only one Immortal."  
  
Duncan nodded. "Even after five thousand years, he can't imagine himself worthy of being the One."  
  
*****  
Sydney stared out the window of the jet while it taxied for takeoff. Nigel had already returned from the London auction house where she had sent him. He'd confirmed that the sword he'd seen had been dated at only a few hundred years old. It was no surprise to her when it was removed from the auction lists. She had spent the last few days writing notes and asking more questions of Adam Pierson.  
  
She'd been surprised at how forthcoming Adam had been after he'd shown her the swords. With a grin, Duncan had confided that Adam liked her. After their rough introduction, she'd never have thought that, but the last few days had certainly convinced her otherwise. He'd answered nearly everything she'd asked and even offered to be a resource for anything but the swords.  
  
With a smile, Sydney thought she was definitely going to take him up on that offer. He was the kind of tall, dark and mysterious type that she found exciting!   
  
  
The end for now...  
  
King's Gift  
  
Fan Fiction by wajag7/25/200215 of 15 


End file.
